


bite me

by leothequeenn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, because hell yes, it's late and derek accidentally misgenders him, only for reid to say "bite me", trans!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily caught what had happened, and before she could flick the back of Derek's head like the mother figure she was, Spencer growled out, “bite me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/gifts).



> “Ok blue dont imagine spencer reid saying ‘bite me’ bitterly to derek morgan one day during an argument and then the night following that derek leaves a whole bunch of hickeys and bite marks on reid ok just dont its not a gooD IDEA”  
> -  
> this is for blue because even though she probably hasn't watched criminal minds she still loves my noodle son as much as i do

Spencer Reid knew that it was going to be a bad idea once he had said it. He and Derek Morgan, currently the biggest asshole to ever walk this earth, had gotten into a fight seven hours ago at work. It wasn’t anything like teasing-wise, like Derek would normally do and Spencer would get over; no, this wasn’t anything like that. Sure, they were stressed out from finishing a case, but the argument had no excuse whatsoever. Sure, Spencer could _maybe_ see Derek being too tired to even be able to control his speech, but even _that_ excuse was pushing it.

Three years ago, Spencer came out as a trans male, using the male pronouns for his preferred gender. Everyone seemed to understand it; they completely understood it from what he gathered. The coming-out didn’t even seem to surprise anyone and it didn’t even surprise David Rossi whenever he joined the team about a month and a half later. He’d always kept his hair short anyway, but he probably figured everyone assumed that was just the thing he was going for, and now that they actually had a validation, he proved them right.

Spencer had even written his mother a letter, because even though she knew he wanted to be a boy at a young age, it was hard to properly let him do so. He just assumed that being a trans boy in a Las Vegas public school -- whenever he was already targeted enough -- would just make things worse, and so he didn’t have any reason to hate that his mother held him back from doing anything. Besides the hair, though, she cut his hair to however short or long he wanted it, which was always nice, and always called him the proper pronouns even if they did get weird looks while walking in town or something. He was Diana Reid’s boy, although people looked at his mother like she was even crazier than they thought she was. He just wanted to let her know that he was transitioning genders. 

So everyone important to Spencer knew about his gender changing into something more comfortable to him. Yeah, there were a few slip ups -- sometimes Garcia would accidentally say, ‘peace out girl,’ maybe from reverting back to memory, but he knew they never meant it. Even now, with the argument that he was repeating back in his mind, he knew Derek didn’t mean it.

Even if he did feel like crap about it.

The argument wasn’t even that bad of a thing, but to Spencer it meant the world, even if he knew that the man didn’t even mean to. Sure, JJ and Emily slip up every once and awhile too, but they calmly catch it and apologize. Hotch always remembered the pronouns, regardless of how late it was. It was like he didn’t have to think about it. Derek, on the other hand, had muttered something like, “nice work out there in the field, Ms. Reid” or something after they got done with the case and was back at headquarters, and Spencer had snapped his head up faster than he expected.

Derek stood there sluggishly, even if his smile was bright, and Spencer looked at the clock to see if the time was an appropriate time for him to be so tired that he was rude. Emily caught what had happened, and before she could flick the back of Derek’s head like the mother figure she was, Spencer growled out, “bite me.”

Noticing the aggressiveness that rarely ever came from Spencer, Derek blinked once or twice before he seemed to realize his mistake, and in a second his features changed to a more sorry one. “Hey, pretty boy, I didn’t mean it,” he muttered. There was another minute shove by Prentiss, and Derek glared at her, saying, “I was gonna get to that,” before he turned back to the younger boy. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

“Bite me,” he repeated again, standing up and grabbing his bag, walking past his… Well, whatever they were. They had a thing going on, but it wasn’t like the normal things that Spencer could classify into a category. They were like mismatched puzzle pieces that weren't even for the same puzzle. It was hard to categorize them into a certain label. He wasn't even sure if they were dating. Derek sometimes had dinner over at Spencer’s and Spencer normally slept over at Derek’s some nights throughout the week. That was just how things went with them, but they were obviously more than friends and coworkers. So hearing that, especially from Derek, with no instant reconciliation, was almost heart-breaking.

Derek followed after the younger boy, saying things that probably were supposed to make Spencer feel better, but unfortunately, it didn’t. There was a pause as Derek then said, “come on, Spencer, I’ll make you dinner and then you can--”

Abruptly, Spencer turned around on his heel and said, “it’s close to midnight, Derek.”

 “And we obviously haven’t eaten. This case made us go later than normal. What’s your point?”

There was a bit of hesitation before Spencer muttered out something about not eating past seven PM and how your body stores extra fat, but then he finished with, “they debunked that, so never mind.”

The older man in front of him just stood quietly, looking at him with his head off to the side. He was trying to please him, trying to get him to take his apology -- this was what he did all the time, staring at him with some kind of look in his eyes that was almost endearment. “So since they debunked that, we should get something to eat, yeah?”

Spencer played with the fraying thread on his bag instead of answering Derek. He wanted to say no. He wanted to show him that he was mad at him. He was quiet for a moment, and then another moment, until he finally said, “okay.”

Derek smiled and Spencer felt something in the pit of his stomach that made him a bit upset. The older man walked toward him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, making Spencer feel tinier than he already was. “So, what do you want to eat, Reid?”

“Well, I don’t want Chinese…” Spencer said, feeling Derek’s hand rub his shoulder a bit as they walked toward the older man’s car. Spencer had spent the night at Derek’s, and so even if he was still mad (which he was) it would be awkward since he’d have to take him home. But Spencer really didn’t want to spend the night alone again, especially after this case, and so while he was still mad and upset, it was comforting to know how close the other was and that he was actually going home with him. “But I really want some waffles.”

Derek let out a little laugh, looking at the younger boy with that same look in his eyes that he always gives Spencer. It was a look of some sort of endearment that strangely made butterflies in the younger man's stomach flutter even if scientifically there aren't any butterflies in a stomach -- they wouldn't be able to survive, let alone flutter around. “You want waffles at midnight? So much for dinner. Let’s do breakfast then. Waffles it is.”

Spencer knew Derek felt bad and that was why he was going to make waffles instead of something that Derek could’ve easily ordered (he wondered if he had a waffle iron at home) but it was still great because he was getting his way, he was getting waffles at midnight and was going to be sleeping next to Derek. “It’s an early breakfast…”

“A very early breakfast, Pretty Boy. Very early.”

* * *

Waffles had been turned into pancakes. Apparently, Derek did not have a waffle iron and Spencer, who didn’t want him to go to Walmart in the middle of the fucking night, settled for pancakes and eggs. Even if it did cause him to pout for a while because he wanted waffles.

A very early breakfast indeed, but it was fun watching Derek cook up a whole stack of pancakes just for them. It was fun watching him whip up some scrambled eggs, but honestly it was fun just sitting there and watching him cut up strawberries and other fruits too. It was just fun _being_ there. But by the time breakfast was ready, it was nearing one AM and Spencer was growing a bit tired. Either way, the both of them downed their food and got ready for bed, vowing to clean up the dishes tomorrow before work. The younger boy got into Derek’s bed while he was taking a quick shower, and was about to doze off when he heard the water turn off. His mind had wandered, thinking back to whenever Derek had misgendered him and wasn’t too quick to realize it. He was so entranced in that moment that he didn’t realize that Derek had gotten into a new shirt and boxers and had climbed into bed until the older man wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Did you really mean it?” Spencer asked, staring up at the ceiling instead of at the man beside him.

“Mean what?” Derek asked, clarifying what he was missing out on. Spencer sighed a little bit before finally glancing at him.

“‘Ms. Reid’.” Spencer mumbled, now realizing that they were closer than he thought. “You didn’t mean it, did you?”

“God, no, Spencer. I know you’re a boy. It just came out on accident. I didn’t mean it.” Derek said, keeping his gaze on the younger boy’s and it was so powerful enough that Spencer had to finally look away. It was quiet for a few moments before there was another question asked. “Did you really mean it?”

Spencer looked at the man beside him and arched an eyebrow.

“The whole ‘bite me’ thing.”

Giving a scowl, Spencer nodded his head. He had forgotten about that, but he was glad that Derek reminded him. Even though he knew that Derek didn’t mean to misgender him, he still wanted him to remember not to do it again. “Yes, I meant that. Bite me.”

“With pleasure,” Derek gave a smile a bit too coy to be innocent and before Spencer knew it, the older man had bitten down on his neck. Reflexively keeping him there, he soothed the bite with a soft lick and a little kiss. “There. I bit you.”

“The expression was metaphorical, not literal!” Spencer squeaked, using his hand to shield the place where he had been bitten. “People don’t actually bite people whenever they say ‘bite me’!” Derek just laughed, pulling the younger boy closer to him. “Remind me never to say ‘bite me’ to you again!”

“Trust me,” Derek grinned, kissing the top of the other boy’s head, “you’ll say it again just ‘cause you have that sorta attitude sometimes.”

“Bite me.” Spencer hissed out before he could stop himself, and it eventually became a game to try and keep Derek’s teeth away from him. After a while though, Spencer became used to it because it was starting to feel good, starting to end up a lot more like hickeys than biting. But, that didn’t stop him and he teasingly would say it, just to see what the other would do.

And of course, he would always bite. And Spencer was okay with that. (Spencer wasn’t okay with having to wear concealer to hide the hickeys the next day, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> i really really really like whenever reid has an attitude its great honestly  
> all those fanfics where he's got an attitude like A+ congrats because that's good shit


End file.
